Memoirs of a Nukenin
by Artemesia-Eyfane
Summary: The past and present of a nukenin, encouraging to see her way. "We're not all villians. Some of us are just antiheroes." -Rated Mature for language.
1. Introduction

**Memoirs of a Nukenin**

_**Introduction**_

Okay, this is my first fanfiction, so helpful criticism will be very much appreciated.

This will all be written as if it was being told to you by an original character of mine.

Here is just a short report on her to clear up some things so she won't be a complete stranger.

And please point out any spelling errors. I don't know Japanese.

* * *

Name: Kiarrah Ukemodoshi (Her surname is an alias. Not even she knows her real clan name, or even if they're still alive.)

Sex: Female

Age: 22

Height: 5'9"

Personality: Quiet, Usually calm, Easily angered by sexism, Slightly sadistic, Intelligent, Blunt, Somewhat embittered to the world, Surprisingly social(or just a good actor), and Sarcastic.

Blood Type: Presumably O+

Fears: Being touched and Feeling weak or trapped.

Quirks: Insomniac, pretty good singer.

Kekkai Genkai: The ability to control her own blood through open wounds (meaning just slashing at her wouldn't really be strategically advantageous).

Status: Nukenin; Freelance Assassin; Trained in Konohagakure; Actual origins unknown.

Appearance: Light brown hair that reaches her waist, usually French braided until the nape of her neck where it's pulled into a rattail with a spike leather cord woven into it (so people don't grab it); yellow eyes; slightly tanned and numerously scarred skin (namely on her arms and stomach); black demon-wing tattoos on her back. She usually wears a black midriff halter shirt chain mail until her navel; plain black pants tucked into knee-high ninja sandals; dark grey bandages around her upper and lower arms; a brown belt slung across her hips holding three scrolls each side. In cold weather, she wears a grey knee-length cloak with a hood. During assassinations, she puts on a red demon-looking mask.

Taijutsu: 5/5

Ninjutsu: 4/5 (Fire type)

Genjutsu: 0/5

Weapons: Kiarrah specializes in weapons. She keeps a katana strapped to her back and a knife strapped to her left leg (more on these later). She has no kunai pouch, but instead found a way to transfer a scroll into her palms, giving herself about ten each hand. She doesn't use shuriken or senbon. The scrolls on her belt hold other weapons. On these, she figured out a way so the scroll turns into the weapon, not just the weapon appearing in a puff of smoke. On her back, she also keeps three other scrolls on a separate strap crisscrossing the strap for her katana. The scrolls are:

On Belt:

First- Pendulum blade

Second- Twin sais

Third- Gauntlets

Fourth- Battle Axe

Fifth- Bo (a staff)

Sixth- The sixth scroll is actually her last resort. It is an extremely powerful exploding note set to go off if she finishes the last kanji with her own blood.

On Back:

Seventh- Contains necessities (tooth brush, water, food, toothpaste, hairbrush, and a simple first aid kit), sharpening stones, and polish for her weapons.

Eight- Contains spare clothing and money.

Ninth- Contains multiple scrolls for spare weapons. (Kinda redundant, but better than carrying any more scrolls than she already does.)

About the katana and the knife: Both she has had as long as she can remember, so presumably they are family heirlooms. The katana is mostly steel with gold inlaid into the handle(she keeps this covered by bandages), while the blade is partly made of a rare form of diamond that's actually red, tracing back to even farther north than Iwa. The knife has a circular guard around the handle. The blade is hollow, while the handle has a switch which opens it near the tip. It can be used to store poison, and often is. Kiarrah uses strong neurotoxins as her favorite poison, but it's expensive and hard to find.

About her kekkai genkai: She can only control the blood from an open wound, and can only keep control of it while it is in contact with her body. It can be morphed into strings and cords to entangle and capture or strangle her opponent. As such, it can also stiffen into a point to stab her opponent from a longer distance than with her weapons and more accuracy than with kunai. In certain situations, she can make her blood take the shape of weapons. She can use up to 5/8 of her blood before she starts just wasting chakra. If she loses concentration on the blood she is controlling, she could start to feel dizzy or even pass out due to blood loss—or she'll just get really pissed, depending on how much she lost. Her mekkai genkai also gives her false immortality. Meaning, if she is conscious enough, she can keep her blood flowing even with a damaged heart or keep blood from flowing out of lethal wounds. This is only false immortality because she can only keep it up as long as her chakra lasts. If she runs low on chakra, she will die. Same with getting decapitated, having her brain pierced, her spine removed or damaged, or getting old, but she's insistent that she won't live past forty.

* * *

That's really all about her you need to know beforehand.


	2. Chapter 1: Trust

**Memoirs of a Nukenin**

**Act 1- Past**

_**Chapter 1- Trust**_

_Part 1 Re-trust_

I remember when the couple I grew to call my parents found me. They were simple, kind, open, and naïve to the world, but I do admit to having once loved them.

I believe I was six when I was being chased by a patrol of the hired low-ranks civilian towns used. I had stolen bread from the market and had gotten caught in the act, but I had been hungry and young, my logic wasn't up to par yet. I don't know why I had decided to run to the couple, they just seemed nice enough. I had run up to them and hid behind the woman's leg, still clutching the loaf of bread as if my life depended on it. Thinking back, it probably did. The woman had smiled at me while the man—by then I had assumed they were married—talked to the low-ranks. With a bit of arguing, all but one of the low-ranks had left and the couple then turned to me. They handed money to the left low-rank and turned to me.

I grew scared and ran into the forest surrounding the town, back to the small niche in an uprooted tree I had learned to call my home. This is where I kept the knife and katana I keep on my person. Hn, I must have been quite the sight to see, carrying a katana about as long as I was tall, and a knife that looked too heavy to be carried by someone of my age.

The couple still found me in the niche, huddled to the katana, knife, and bread loaf like a normal child would to their security blanket. The woman held out her hand to me, beckoning me and using sweet words I can't remember to coax me out of the niche. I finally listened and crawled out. The woman picked me up and balanced me on her hip. She asked me my name. _Kiarrah _I had told her. She asked me where my parents were. I had told them I had no idea. I really did, well at least I knew where my mother was. She was down the road at the brothel getting money she would only spend on alcohol. I didn't even know **who **my father was. She asked me where I was from, and I pointed the niche.

They took care of me, slowly reforming the trust I had lacked. I learned they were Konoha nins, and had a son about the same age as I was, named Takumi.

I was enrolled in the academy when I was eleven, he was twelve. We were teamed together, along with another guy named Ritsu. We must have gone through five different senseis just because we refused to listen. The last one's name was Junichiro.

* * *

_Part 2 Un-trust_

I had just turned 15 when my kekkai genkai showed up, just two years after I had graduated to being a Chuunin. After that, I spent many nights out on the training grounds, practically mutilating myself to see what I could do. People started treating me differently. Not really with fear, but with apprehension.

All except Takumi, he seemed indifferent. At least until we were sparring one day when I was 16

_You better not use that freaky blood jutsu! _he had yelled at me. I knew people thought it was weird, but I had never heard it said straight to my face. He kept on taunting me, making it actually feel like my blood had turned to fire. I lost all control and wounded him almost fatally. I rushed him to the hospital, barely even seeing because my eyes had been tearing up.

I was given a reprieve, though I was told not to use my mekkai genkai unless I had no other choice. The people's apprehension turned to fear. I had grown tired of it and needed to vent.

I started with alley cats and stray dogs, slowly branching into drunkards. I carved a mask to cover my face and earned an apprenticeship with a blacksmith. I did everything I could to make sure the weapons I used were never the same every night. I never used my mekkai genkai. It would link to me.

In that year, I started a project to convert a scroll carrying kunai into the palm of my hand. It took me two years to get it right. During that time, I also made a scroll for every single one of my weapons so they would change into the weapon, instead of the weapon coming of the scroll. In that year, I graduated into a Jounin.

I was eighteen when Takumi and I were sent on our first S-rank to Kirigakure. We were attacked halfway there by five rogue nins. I survived, but he didn't. I knew that I would most likely be framed for his death, so I left.

I was marked as the dead until recently.


	3. Chapter 2: Redefinition

Memoirs of a Nukenin

**Memoirs of a Nukenin**

**Act 1- Past**

_**Chapter 2- Redefinition**_

_Part 1 Weapon_

In my school, we were basically taught and forced to memorize a series of sentences. I still remember them. _You're born. You live. You make a stupid mistake. You die. You're buried and forgotten._ Cheerful, isn't it?

Obviously, my school isn't like any other schools. This school teaches us how to be warriors…well, no, not really. We're pawns. Here, we're being taught how to be living, breathing weapons that do exactly as we're told to do by the kage and nothing more, nothing less. We're expendable. There's always more of us. And when we all die, they just recruit more to go through the same hell. We're not supposed to think freely…but, I do.

Maybe that's how I ended up in this cheap, sleazy, old hotel in some run-down village, living off dried meat, stale bread, and watered-down ale, and doing black-market odd-jobs here and there to pay for it all, along with weapon repair. I guess I shouldn't complain. I'm alive, aren't I?

But, you see I'm really not. As far as I can tell, my life is more fucked up than how it was before I left. There, you could expect the same thing everyday. You'd get up, get ready, be told of a mission, train, eat dinner, go to bed, wake up, and do it all over again. Now, I don't know what'll happen today, or tomorrow, or the next day. I don't even know what'll happen in the next hour—in the next minute, even. And that's not just because I left. When I left, I knew what I was doing the next day. I was running to the next sleazy, old town, always staying one or two steps ahead of the ANBU platoons. And then, I made the stupid mistake of taking an assassination mission.

It was easy and quickly accomplished. But when I returned to my employer, I found it wasn't intended to be. I was supposed to be gone for three weeks, at the least. I was gone for five days. My employer told a few people, who I turn told more, who in turn told more, all leading up to a bounty hunter catching some floating information and asking a collector to put my name in the bingo books. Now, guess my reaction to this.

If you guessed something along the lines of "oh, fuck", I'd say you hit the nail on the head, except, I probably said it several times and screamed it in my head hundreds of times. Come to think of it, it'd be best if you throw in a few shits and damns in there as well.

* * *

_Part 2 Kunoichi_

Now, I have a question for you: am I evil? Yes? So I take it that you aren't. Have you ever killed anyone? Yes? Ah, you see, that'd be called hypocrisy. Wait, so now you're saying that you know what evil is because you are evil as well? Aren't we all evil?

I mean, honestly, every ninja is at a varying degree of evil. Every nin has killed someone. It's part of the job quota. And someday, someone will kill you… or worse, capture and torture every tidbit of information out of you.

That's how Konoha does it. That's how Iwa does it. That's how Kiri does it. That's how Ota does it. That's how Suna does it. That's how every single shithole shinobi village does it.

Now, here's another question: am I a whore? Yes? Why? Because I'm a kunoichi? So, being a kunoichi, I _obviously _slept around with people to move up. Well, I didn't. I've worked hard my whole life. I was never the pretty one. I was the plain one. The only abnormal physical feature I have are my eyes.

I have worked my whole life to get where I am; constantly outsmarting, outdoing, and out-killing all the competition. I'm not the kind of kunoichi to use sex as there weapon. I don't use stealth, either. I'm the rare breed that uses pure brute force.

Here's a secret. Don't just say what you're going to do you're victim. You have to mean it. You can't just say you're going to string them up by their intestines; you have to mean it; articulate on it. Tell them _how_ exactly you're going to rip out their intestines. There are also two ways you can explain this to them. You can keep a straight face that tells them that you don't give a shit about them, or you can smile. I've found this the most effective. It not only tells them that you don't give a shit about them, but it also says that you're going to enjoy hearing them scream.

Strangulation is a great way to get information out of someone if you don't have any other instruments on hand. While you strangle them, tell them all the effects and exactly how slow of a death strangulation is.

You'll have them speaking in almost no time. Then, whoever said you had to keep to your promise that if they cooperate, they'll live? I never have.


End file.
